Welcome to AOL
by Fey O'Reilly
Summary: What happens when Koenma requests that all of the Rekai Tantei to learn how to use a computer and internet. What if Hiei accidently stumbled onto the Yu Yu Hakusho section of FF.net? Their lives arn't as secret as they once thought.


**Welcome to AOL**

By: Fey

Computers. Something that most people have nowadays. The internet connects most computers across the world, and on the internet are many sites, some that get a lot of traffic and some that are unknown to everyone except their creator. Yet, all sites on the internet have something in common; they all have a topic to them. Some have pictures, some are information, and some are fanfiction.

Let's think about the last topic that was mentioned for a moment. There are many types of fanfictions on the web about many different things. Anime, cartoons, television programs, and movies. Too many types are on the web now, but what happens when they fall into the wrong hands?

The sun was setting over the small city. The crisp autumn air sent a cold draft through the open windows of the nearby houses. Streetlights slowly flickered to life as darkness began to fall. In the suburbs of the city a single light shone through a window.

Inside the room in which the light was on sat a boy about the age of 15 or so. He had long red hair that he pushed out of his face, clearing his vision. Emerald green eyes glanced at a screen in front of him. In his right hand he held a computer mouse, which he moved over the mouse pad.

He clicked a button and then slid his swizzle chair backwards. Standing up he walked over to his bed, which a backpack laid on.

A knock on the door of the room was heard, and then the door opened showing an older woman. She smiled at the boy. "Shuichi? Are you working on your homework?"

Shuichi, better know as Kurama, looked back at her and nodded. "Yes mother. I'm just connecting to the internet so I can work on my research paper."

She nodded and then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Kurama took out a single sheet of paper from the backpack and then walked back over to the computer, sitting down and staring at the screen which read:

_Step 1 of 7: Connecting to Server_

He sighed. "I swear, AOL can't get any slower. It takes a half an hour to log on." He sighed and leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't the internet just connect in 2 minutes? Even 10 minutes and he would be happy.

The creaking of the window opening was heard and he looked over to see a black cloaked figure climbing through the window. "Why, hello Hiei! What brings you here?"

The fire demon glared at him and then slammed the window shut and then walked over to him handing him an envelope which was sealed. The front of the envelope had a small red rose that bordered the bottom.

Kurama looked up at Hiei for a moment and cocked an eyebrow, "You know Hiei, I really don't like receiving love letters from someone like you."

"Just take it fox." Hiei growled and shoved the envelope at him.

Kurama fumbled with the envelope for a moment and then looked at the front of it, before flipping it to the back. He carefully cut the seal off and then took out a piece of paper. After unfolding it he read the words that covered it.

_Kurama,_

_            Koenma has been furious about the lack of people that work in both Spirit World and the Reikai Tantei that do not know how to use computers. The only problem is, even he himself doesn't know how to use them. I and he would be very appreciated if you taught them and got them their own screen name on the internet so that I could just email everyone when he needed to sp-_

"Goodbye!" The computerized voice sounded. Kurama glared at the computer. He hadn't even logged in yet and he already was kicked off.

He clicked the America Online Icon and then clicked on his screen name from the drag down list, 'KitsuneRoses' and then quickly typed in his password, before once again clicking connect.

He looked back down at the letter and continued reading.

_Speak to them. Thank you for doing this for us Kurama, for you are the only person in the Reikai Tantei who actually has and knows how to use a computer._

_                                                                                           -Boton_

He read over the letter again. "So I'm supposed to teach everyone to use a computer." He mumbled to himself.

Hiei looked over to Kurama and cocked an eyebrow. "A what?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

-      *      -

"Ok, so…." Kurama said while clicking the mouse on the 'Create a New Screen Name' button. "Now all we have to do is get you a screen name."

Hiei closed his eyes for a moment and then quickly opened them back up. How long had they been using this computer thing now?

He looked over to the clock and his eyes widened. "Kitsune; we've been using this piece of trash for 7 hours straight, and more then half of this time we have been trying to get on the web or whatever."

Kurama rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. "We're almost done, I just got to get you a screen name and teach you how to read email, and then you can leave."

"Hn." Hiei answered looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes. The screen made his eyes ache after looking at it for so long; he couldn't wait to leave. He would leave right now, but he didn't feel like being yelled at by the toddler and hyper-active ferry girl right now.

"And there you go!" Kurama said suddenly after about 15 minutes of silence between the two. Hiei jumped slightly, at the sudden loud speech for he had already gotten use to the quiet.

He looked over at the screen. "DarknessSword?" Hiei said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's your screen name and your password is….." Kurama wrote Hiei's password down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Don't loose that paper, or at least remember your password."

Hiei nodded. And then looked over to Kurama. "Feh, why do we even need to learn about this metal machine? It takes forever to get started and hurts your eyes, let alone it has that creepy guy inside of it who says 'Welcome' and 'Goodbye'."

Kurama sweat-dropped. "I hope you don't really think there is actually a person in there who is talking Hiei." He said to the fire demon who was now clicking with the mouse on various parts of AOL.

"Well, you can play with the computer for a while if you want; I have to go to school in like 5 hours, so I'm going to go to sleep in the guest bedroom. See you later Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei who was still playing with the computer as he exited the room.

Hiei clicked on the little mail box icon on the left hand corner of the screen. "You got mail!"

"Shut up! I know I have mail!" Hiei yelled at the computer screen. He looked over the list of messages in the inbox.

He had finally figured that he had a welcome message from AOL, Three emails that said 'Get your penis enlarged today' (at which he looked down at his pants before erasing them), two about natural breast enlargement, and one from someone whose screen name was ReikaiKingJR, which he smirked and erased right away. Stupid toddler didn't deserve to have him read his email.

He jumped slightly as a pop-up appeared on the screen which read "Thousands of FanFiction's from many different people!" He stared at it for a moment and then clicked on the flashing letters.

"Fanfiction.Net, Unleash your imagination and free your soul?" He cocked his eyebrow again. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

He looked at the categories below that and stopped once he saw the title 'Anime.' "That's what the baka, Kuwabara, watches all the time on television. Let's see what he wastes his time on all the time."

He clicked on the title and was re-directed to a page with many names he had never heard of. He looked down the list and then clicked on a random title. 'Trigun'.

'What happens when normal girl from our world get sucked into the world of Trigun? Well, I'll tell you. A whole lot of gun-slinging, Ramen eating, and romance, that's what! Vash/OC'

"What the…?" He was absolutely confused. The thing he actually understood in that whole thing was 'Ramen eating'. That's pretty sad.

He clicked the back button and then clicked another random title, 'Chobits'.

'A short conversation between Chi and Dark Chi about love. Sweet, Happiness, and Pain. Possibly will end up a Chi x Hideki fic.'

"Not a word of it…." He clicked back once more and scanned a column. He stopped at a title that was called 'Yu Yu Hakusho'. Now why did that sound familiar?

He clicked on it and then looked at the top story, which was called 'Hidden love.' He cocked an eyebrow and then read the description.

His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

He rubbed his eyes, maybe he read it wrong. He read it again.

_'Kurama has hidden his love from Hiei since they met. What happens when he let it slip one day? YAOI H/K'_

He quickly stood up and raced out of the room into the spare room. He shook Kurama, who was asleep. "Kitsune, wake up!" He said as he continued to shake him.

"Huh? Wha?" Kurama opened a single eye and looked up at Hiei. "I have school later, let me sleep, Hiei." He said as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

Hiei growled and pried the blankets out of the kitsune's grip and then yanked him up by the collar of his pyjama's. "I demand you explain this at once! Its either your computer is screwed up like I thought it was, the little 'Welcome' 'Goodbye' person broke it, or your playing the worst joke in the world on me and I'm going to kill you for it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine; i'm up." Kurama said as he got out of the fire demon's grip and stood up, stretching. "Lead the way." He said gesturing him towards the door.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked out of the door, Kurama following at his heels. He walked down the hall and turned left into Kurama's room.

"Explain that!" He said pointing at the computer, standing far away from it, sickened at the thought of what he had read only minutes ago.

Kurama yawned and walked over to the computer, sitting down in the chair. He then read the description of the top fic and visibly paled. "What the heck is this Hiei?" He said, eyes widening.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." He said glaring at the kitsune sitting in the chair. "Is this your idea of a joke or something?"

Kurama shook his head.

-      *      -

Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other, both still staring at the screen and blushed. Both looked back at the screen, eyes quickly scanning over the words.

Kurama went back to the Yu Yu Hakusho main page and clicked on the next fanfiction. He read the description and then looked over to Hiei. "This person is smarter then you Hiei, They know what you should do even before you knew." The description read:

_What happens when Hiei finally builds up the courage to tell Yukina that he is her brother? Will she accept him? Of course she will!'_

Hiei glared at him as he clicked on it and they started reading the fic.

About ten minutes passed before the door opened without either of them noticing. In walked Yukina, her blue Kimoto dragging on the ground a little behind her.

She walked over to them and stood behind them looking at the screen and then blinking a few times. "Hiei-san, why does it say that you're my brother…?"

Authors Note: Well that's all! Just a quick One-shot fic that I thought of at about midnight. All good idea's of mine seem to come at night . that's great. Well review, I'd like to know what people think of it. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic I ever wrote by the way!


End file.
